Tomas Mandragora
Email: Tchscats@aol.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'11 Weight: 160 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Sheinar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History "You are not going" shout Tomas' father Shumgin, "You will not become a warder end of story!" "But father," replied Tomas "You have told me how you once met a warder and his Charge. You said that when you had fought him that even you could not best him. Also you have told me time and time again that His fighting style was basically the same as our own yet infinitely more intricate." "NO!" screamed Shumgin "I will not have a man of my blood that become a walking death wish. Look at what happened to all of the poor men at "(at this point Shumgin bows his head and shakes it)" The men who are warders are now nothing but puppets of the TOWER. I may respect those men for there fighting abilities and may even praise them but I won't have any son of mine become one. You are a noble and will see to it that out house remains in tack." At that Tomas was about to say something, but his father interrupted. "I know you are the youngest son, and you should also know the saying 'oldest son fathers strength, youngest son mothers baby.' Would you make your mother cry"? Tomas: " You know that mother will be happy with anything I do as long as I am happy." Shumgin: "If that is true then why is it that your mother asks me to stop you? Why is it that every woman in the women's quarter is accosting your brother and demanding that he make you see reason? Why is it that all three of your sisters are trying to persuade the guard to lock the city doors and not let anyone through because of you?" Says Tomas "I am not the only one leaving father will you stop all of the young men who are leaving? Or just me?" Shumgin says with feeling "None of the others are my child, and I will not have you leave to go off to die. Can't you see I cannot stand by and watch my youngest son go off to die!" Tomas waited for weeks before he came to his father again. Tomas had spoken to no one in his family barring his mother of course. Finally his father ordered him to his seeing room where they said much useless frivolities, but then Tomas said something to change his fathers mind. Tomas said "Father i will die one day, this place is death, we are so close to the blighted lands that we see more trollocks than people. What life would you have me lead, I for one wish to fight the growing darkness the only way I know how. Let me leave father you know I can protect myself. You and every other man here have been teaching me how to use a sword since I was old enough to lift one. (Tomas laughs) Do you remember that time when I was practicing with Wilther and I cut my hand and all of you panicked. Shumgin laughs along with Tomas "Yes i remember. I thought that your mother would flay me alive and that cut was only 3 inches long and barely skin deep. And all you did was sitting on your mothers lap and smile. At that time I could have laughed but dared not to. You may have been the youngest and mothers favorite. But your brother Samuel was always the baby, mother babied him too much you know. We were for sure we would not be having any more children after him, but then you came along and I and every other man thought you would be a prissy little courtier. What I am trying to say is that as long as you swear to do your best to come back to us. I will allow you to go." "Thank you father," exclaimed Tomas," I must go pack mine things and pray before leaving" With that Tomas rushed out of the room to get his sword and war gear. Shumgin sighs" My son what will become of you. All I want is your happiness and it seems to be happy you will rush off to die." With that the proud man softly cries until a guard comes into the room. "My lord" said the random guard," YOUR son wishes to leave immediately what shall we do??" "Let him go he has my blessing," said Shumgin quietly. Tomas had such along journey that his father sent with him 4 guards men along with the 5 youths that wanted to go with him. Of those 5 he was the leader and could not only beat them all sparring but could do so with only 1 sword. Now that was an achievement for Tomas seeing as how he was trained to use two-sword techniques. The seasoned warriors were different, they had all fought trollocks, and even a fade. All he did on the trip was practice his sword work. He practiced every day and sometimes practiced on horseback. Nothing stopped him from practicing at least 5 times a day. If it appeared that the guards would try to push the group and not stop. Tomas would order them to stop so that he could practice. This trip took Tomas and his party 3 months to make because of it, but no one grudged him on it. When finally the party reached the gate Tomas was told in no uncertain terms that he would have to renounce his claim to his father's title. Tomas did so without a moments thought. But all of the others that had come with him refused and were summarily sent home. "Now is the time thought Tomas, I will finally become a warder" Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios